whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Nyan
A Kwannon-jin of the Eastern Hsien, the Nyan are commoners; Hirayanu Shinma attuned to the element of Fire with the ability to turn into cats. They are often mistakenly referred to as Changelings. Nature The cats are highly social and adore humans. Sultry and sensual in mind and body, they are full of passion and always live life to the fullest... at least that's how it looks. Unfortunately they lack any depth of feeling beyond physical wants and vague affections. They are shallow and know it and most don't care. The few who do care chase real love and strength of feeling... few find it. Like the Heng Po they aren't much for clocks. Most would rather play with human friends than fetch and carry for other Shinma. You can't depend on them to come through when things come down to the wire, though if they make a promise they'll do their best to fulfill it. Often used as messengers they all make good information gatherers and spies. It might take a while but the information will be good and reliable. They make excellent scouts as well, as they can move almost anywhere quietly and as good as invisibly. * Kwannon-jin Fortune: Fire Hotei * [[Hsien-tsu|'Hsien-tsu']]' -' Young Nyan are difficult for parents to understand. One minute they area aloof or preoccupied and the next they want hugs and attention. They are fastidious. They have good hand/eye coordination and like sports involving running. They are well behaved, quiet, and like the outdoors and will play alone or with others. They have a craving for meat, especially fish or pork. If the family is poor this is problematic. If there is a family dog... well there probably won't be for long. * [[Hsien-jin|'Hsien-jin']]' -' Hsien-jin cats tend to be a little lazy' sleeping late and enjoying long naps in the sunshine. The desire the finer material things in life and enjoy nocturnal lives with lots of chances to be in the public eye at the center of whatever group they are in, human or Shinma. They fancy human lovers and companions, especially attractive ones. Appearance is what counts. They aren't particularly faithful and don't put a lot of emotional stock in their mortal friends. This is problematic at times. Appearance It is a rare cat whose hotei isn't physically attractive... usually with at least one outstanding feature. They are graceful and poised, impeccably groomed, and like fine clothes and jewelry. In their Wani Form they grow a tail, cat ears, small claws, and a fine, velvety fur covers their body. They are unmistakably feline but certainly not deadly predators like the Khan of the Hengeyokai. They tend to wear as little clothing as possible in this form. In their animal form, they can appear as any kind of cat they wish, though many prefer the Chinese desert cat. When using the Mask of Shintai their fur stands on end, making them appear twice their normal size, claws and fangs extend and become razor sharp, and their eyes become huge while pupils narrow to ebony slits no matter how much light is available. A low growl echoes in their throats signaling their barely repressed fury. Court Affiliations Nyan love the intricacies of interaction in Hsien society and most are involved with the Xian Mun, the Tu Shen, and the Shu Shen for the few darker ones. A few who simply like the comforts of home consider themselves part of the Wu Hsien. Few bother to join the Li Shen, Xian Mo, or Yü as war and philosophy are far from their strengths. Luck & Curse * [[Luck (CTD)|'Luck']]' -' The cats like being around people and easily attract friends and lovers. They gain +2 to Charisma when on the prowl for a good time. * [[Curse (CTD)|'Curse']]' -' Nyan are terribly irresponsible, even when others are in great need. They must make a Willpower roll at difficulty 8 to leave lovers and friends to do their duties. Wani Powers In their Wani Form, the cats have exceptionally keen senses as well as being agile and quick and so gain an extra dice in both Perception and Dexterity, even if it raises the Attributes above 5. In addition their small claws do Strength + 1 damage. References # CTD. Land of Eight Million Dreams, pp. 68-69. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith Category:Gallain (CTD)